


【DMC/VD】斯巴达家今天的饭

by Yomiria



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomiria/pseuds/Yomiria
Summary: ——又名：你所不知道的恶魔烹饪法一开始这只是窝庞大的魔界种田文系列脑洞里的一篇美食文(？它在最初的构想里甚至只有非常稀薄的一丢丢cp要素，所以窝曾经犹豫过，关于要不要打cptag的事情。但是最终cp含量变得比窝预想中还要高了，所以，为什么不打！含有比较直观的做（jie）饭（pou）流程，于是提前示警。鉴于群众建议，非饱腹状态慎入(？
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 19





	1. Chaos篇

**Author's Note:**

> ——又名：你所不知道的恶魔烹饪法  
> 一开始这只是窝庞大的魔界种田文系列脑洞里的一篇美食文(？
> 
> 它在最初的构想里甚至只有非常稀薄的一丢丢cp要素，所以窝曾经犹豫过，关于要不要打cptag的事情。
> 
> 但是最终cp含量变得比窝预想中还要高了，所以，为什么不打！
> 
> 含有比较直观的做（jie）饭（pou）流程，于是提前示警。
> 
> 鉴于群众建议，非饱腹状态慎入(？

就像曾经的每个故事那样，一切的开端都来源于Dante。

斯巴达家的次子坐在贫瘠而荒芜的土地上，对着刚才兄长塞进他怀里的一大堆红魂石干瞪眼，终于，他爆发出了来自灵魂深处的呐喊——又一次。

“我受够了！Vergil，你要是再不让你的兄弟吃点人类的食物，你就要没有弟弟了。”

而斯巴达家的长子眼皮都没撩起来一下，径直塞了一颗红魂在嘴里。他喜欢红魂有些凹凸不平的口感，晶石在嘴里逐渐缩小，而魔力顺着舌尖汇聚到全身，直到整颗融化消失。这是一种多么奇妙的体验啊。至于他的兄弟，这已经不是他第一次这么宣称了，放着不管也并不会真的发生什么。

然而他的弟弟并没有像他想象中那样抱怨两句便当做无事发生地消停下来，Dante一个鲤鱼打挺跳起来，拍拍屁股上的尘土，把凭空出现的魔剑但丁扛在肩上，招呼也没打抬脚就要走。Vergil本来可以无动于衷地继续享用他的红（pao）魂（wa），但是某种突然闪现的情绪却驱使着他跟上自己的兄弟——或许是好奇，也或许是那么一点点的心虚——管他呢，反正本人肯定都不会承认。

Dante非常迅速地找到了他的目标——一只成年的Chaos。这是一种形似爬虫类的恶魔，它们脊背被一排坚硬的外骨骼覆盖，这使得Chaos能够将自己团成环状像车轮一样攻击敌人，在高速移动中那排坚硬的外骨骼能够很好地保护它的身躯，并且难以被攻破。这只可怜的小东西独自在看起来像是森林的边缘爬行，或许它刚从巢穴出来散步，也可能是结束了觅食准备回家。总而言之，它做梦也没想到等待它的是怎样的命运。

斯巴达家的双胞胎兄弟对这种恶魔十分熟悉，Vergil知道通常Dante习惯先掏出他那俩花里胡俏的摩托破掉Chaos的外骨骼，然后再随便抓出别的什么武器继续用更加花里胡俏的招式。虽然Vergil大部分时候会对弟弟这种马戏团杂耍一般的战斗方式表示鄙夷，不过要说句实话那其实还算挺赏心悦目的、咳。

然而他的兄弟此刻却只是傻站着，先召出幻影剑非常谨慎地把Chaos翻了个身，接着换上巴洛克对准Chaos露出来的肚皮一个升龙拳——而他甚至都没有先给拳套点火。那头可怜的Chaos四肢摊开趴在地上，看起来应该是已经眩晕了。

Vergil不明所以地看着他的弟弟，很显然这只恶魔并没有被消灭，而Dante已经收起武器站在一旁打量着什么。几乎是下意识地，Vergil的右手搭在了阎魔刀的刀鞘上。

“等等！你先别动，听我的！”

Vergil当然不会承认他被弟弟的一惊一乍吓了一跳。他绷着一张看起来无比淡定的侧脸，双手抱在胸口冷眼看着他弟弟又玩什么花样。

Dante则一边嘀咕着诸如“好险好险差点又只有红魂了”这一类的自言自语，一边谨慎地用魔剑但丁把Chaos脊背上最大的两片外骨骼剔下来。很快，Chaos整条脊背都被拆卸了下来，包括那条长长的尾椎。接着，Dante屈起单膝蹲了下来，手掌拍了拍Chaos前肢与脊背的连接处，他一边拍着一边比划着，最终满意地摸了摸下巴，从Chaos前肢根部各割下两大块肉来。

“这肉质可真不赖~”

他吹了一声口哨，抓在他掌心里的通常被称作肩通脊的肉条露出红白相间的纹理，看起来竟类似某种大理石的色泽。

“Hey,brother，来搭把手。”

被点到名的Vergil充满戒备地抱着阎魔刀，就差在脸上写着“你想都别想”了。

Dante也有些为难地看了看被他柱在地上的魔剑但丁——过宽的剑刃可不比曾经的叛逆，要用它来处理这几块肉还真是够呛。

“呃……幻影剑怎么样？拜托了老哥~这玩意儿可是细致活儿。”

Vergil可能是翻了个十分不明显的白眼，但他还是叹口气向着Dante伸出了一只手。

“要什么样的。”

“从这里切，然后大概这么厚的薄片……”

Dante在肉块上比划着，非常细致地指导着他刚白捡来的刀工师傅。Vergil死死地盯着手里新鲜的Chaos肩肉，眉头皱得都能夹死苍蝇，然后数柄湛蓝的幻影剑凭空悬在了肉块上方。

“啊！你先等下。”

Dante突然想起什么一样阻止了即将落下的幻影剑，而Vergil此刻似乎更想把幻影剑扎在他弟弟的脖子上——如果Dante不能为打断他好不容易做好的心理建设给出恰当理由的话。

而Dante只是对着他的兄长做出一个稍安勿躁的手势，掏出散发着寒气的King Cerberus，晶莹的三节棍在空中划出一个圆然后猛地往地面一甩，两根半人高的冰柱拔地而起，十分完美地停留在Dante和Vergil之间。

“往这儿搁。”

Dante很轻松似的拍拍透明的冰面，不明所以的Vergil一边给他递去一个疑问的眼神，湛蓝色的光剑流畅地划过肉块，最终变成厚薄均匀大小一致的薄片散落在冰面上。

“Bravo~”Dante看起来很开心地拍了拍手掌心，然后对着他兄弟解释道：“去除血腥味，你懂的。就目前的条件而言这是唯一我能够使用的方式了。”他把另一条肩肉也递给Vergil，然后继续回归Chaos的拆解工作当中。

四肢与脊背上各选取若干时常活动的部位，红色的肌肉中央散落着斑斑点点的霜降。脂肪稍多的部分切成片或条状，较瘦的部位则拆成较大的块状。Vergil面无表情地按照双胞胎弟弟的要求将切好的肉准确排布在冰面上，精准的刀工甚至能用最细微的计量单位来测量它们的差距。

而今天的主厨，我们传奇的恶魔猎人却在做着令人费解的工作。被拆卸下的几根腿骨已经剔去了覆盖在那上面大部分的肉，King Cerberus化作齐眉长棍挥出的火焰正炙烤着它们。蛋白质烧焦的气味在空气中蔓延着，高温所带来的化学反应让这几根腿骨变得干燥且坚硬。于是Dante用大块的岩石随意地垒出一个灶，中间的空间用干燥的魔界植物的根茎填满，再用过火后的腿骨塔出一个架子。

然后是Chaos的头颅，剥掉头皮，再用火烤掉附着在头盖骨上粘腻的血块与肉块，烤焦后的部分可以非常容易地用魔剑但丁剔除下来。Dante用手掌托着这个圆形的物体，看起来似乎有些犯了难。还未处理掉的部分是脑髓与其他的组织，由于智力并不算高，Chaos的大脑所占区域只有很小一部分，而脑干与小脑却显得比较巨大。尽管如此，想要干干净净地挖空它们在缺乏工具的当前也并不容易。

Vergil不知何时出现在Dante身边，他一言不发地拿走弟弟手里的头骨，湛蓝色的幻影剑绕着外围划了一个圈，他的手里便只剩下了半球状的，最坚硬那部分的头盖骨。

“你知道我要做什么？”

Dante看着Vergil剜出头盖骨内的物体，而在整个过程中包覆着脑髓的薄膜甚至都没有破掉。

他的兄长嘴角勾了起来，将空掉的头盖骨抛回给他。

“当然。”

于是很快他们在火的帮助下获得了一个干净且完整的骨碗。

“顺带一提，你的肉已经冻好了。”

“还不急，brother。我们等会儿还得解冻。”

Dante脚尖勾起Chaos最大的那片外骨骼，用手接住掂量了一下。他把它抛向空中，接着用魔剑但丁挽出一个剑花——这根本无视了地心引力的作用。那块三角形的骨骼在空中裂开，落回他掌心里时已被分解为两三片宽而薄的骨片。他拈起其中一片用指关节敲了敲，再手掌一翻，那片巨大的骨片便在他的食指尖旋转起来。

剩下的几片外骨骼获得了同样的待遇。它们中的一部分搭在了腿骨支成的架子上。

岩石块搭成的灶里终于被燃起了火光。解冻后的Chaos肉片与肉块们整整齐齐地码放在其中一片骨片上，解冻带走了绝大多数的血水，而冰的力量却让它们红得更加鲜艳。白色的脂肪充分地融入肌肉的纹理中，雪花一般撒得细密而均匀。

灶火中爆出了噼啪的声响，Dante挑出脂肪最多的肉块铺在烧热的骨片上，他手里拿着的是从Chaos下颌处剜下来的尖刺，被削得干干净净。很快，融化的油脂渗了出来，堆在肉块间的缝隙处发出了滋滋的声响，Dante将它们翻了个面儿，更多的肉被他铺了上去。

Vergil安静地坐在一旁，火光在他弟弟的侧脸轮廓勾出一圈红金的光，他注视着滋滋作响的蛋白质们，神情专注而柔和。空气中开始溢满食物的香气，遥远而淡薄的记忆从他心底慢慢涌出，铺满了每一个缝隙。那是太过久远到甚至变得陌生的碎片。Eva平底锅里煎着的小羊排，院子里弟弟稚嫩的大笑声，然后他在桌前摆好凳子，打开房门冲着院子里喊着那个名字……

“……gil……Vergil。”

“什么……？”

他回过神来，撞进Dante眼底纯净的蓝。

“呃……尝尝？”

深褐色的肉块们被堆在他们刚制作的骨碗里，肉块边缘泛着金黄色的烤焦痕迹。在骨碗的底部是一小滩金色的液体，荡漾着一抹银色的反光。

“这是什么。”

“hmm，我也不知道这种植物叫什么。不过它是甜的，脂肪配糖，你懂的。”

他一点也不懂，但这不妨碍他沉默着将骨碗接过来。黑色的尖刺根部泛着浓厚的紫，搁在肉块们的隔壁。这是生长在Chaos口器外侧的器官，或许也不能称之为器官吧。它们的形状更接近某种爪子的尖端，看起来并没有任何咀嚼食物的功能。就这样的物体，却在他弟弟的手中成为了为炊具、以及餐具。

“你看上去简直像是个人类，Dante。”

“大多数的时候我是个人类，Vergil。”

银灰色的碎发滑落下来遮住了那对干净的幽蓝色眼珠，Vergil在那一瞬涌出一种冲动，他想拨开那过长的额发，直直地望进那片纯净的蓝。他能读得透在那之中的所有，他知道的，他不知道的。但是这实在是太过短暂的、微不足道的、转瞬即逝的念头。他最终只是戳起一块肉送进嘴里，没有想象中将口腔灼伤的高温，一开始那甚至没有什么味道。肉质出乎意料地紧致，并且一点也不老，咬下去后爆出来的肉汁只有一缕微薄的甘甜，随后他还尝出了一些独有的腥味——毕竟这不是任何一种已知的家畜的肉，这是一只恶魔，这一路上他们至少斩杀过上百只。但是最后他咽下去时，口腔里却只剩下了即将烤焦的蛋白质的香气。这所有的一切对于他的味觉而言都太过复杂，太过丰满，以至于他甚至涌现不出哪怕一丝一毫的感想。

“怎么样。”

“马马虎虎。”

他面无表情地评价着。

“那还真是多谢。”

那一抹蓝在灰白色的发中隐隐作现，在那其中纯粹的笑意刺痛着Vergil的视线。

这可不是在夸你。

然而最终他什么都没说，只是默默地挪到他兄弟的身旁，两人一起解决掉了这顿久违的晚餐。

“所以，为什么又是红魂？”

他们并肩坐在一起，前方的篝火照着的部位暖洋洋的，然而温度更高的是靠在一起的上臂外侧。

“只是餐后甜点。是什么让你如此抗拒它。”

Dante踌躇了一小会儿：“费牙。”

“你都用嚼的？”

Dante脑袋旁升起一个巨大的问号，紧接着一颗红魂被塞进他嘴里。

“含着它别动。”

Vergil的手掌贴在他的脸颊。躺在舌尖上的红魂石变得温热起来，然后它像是没有甜味的水果糖一点一点融化缩小，Dante确确实实地感觉到了细微的魔力汇聚在他的舌尖上，变成一股小小的暖流一直传到手指尖。

这确实，还不赖。

“你吸收得不太好，Dante。你还需要适应。”

“如果有机会的话。”

他的弟弟笑着回答说。


	2. Fury篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从恶魔解剖烹饪法写到了魔界地理地貌窝觉得下一章怕不是就会写魔界风土人文了【不是！
> 
> 有关魔界的描写全是瞎几把搞的私设【
> 
> 开始摩托公路旅行了，窝真心觉得这对兄弟百分之百就是来度蜜月的，石锤！
> 
> 这一章应该不会把大家看饿的窝觉得，所以没吃饭也请放心大胆地看吧～

Vergil很快发现，在魔界的生活与他最初的预想实在是有很大的差别。

最初的那几天他们沉溺于无休止的打斗中，但是很快他便发现这种打斗逐渐堕落为了打闹。毕竟Vergil不再热衷于用阎魔刀捅进Dante的肚子或者胸口，他的弟弟也一点都不想斩断他的脊柱，当他们的比分堂而皇之地迈向四位数时，这对双胞胎便默契地在又一次打出平手时让它暂时停留在了那个瞬间。

他们开始移动，漫无目的地。

魔界并没有明显的昼夜与四季之分，你永远不知道白昼会在什么时候结束，黑夜又会持续多长的时间，那甚至还有介于与它们之间的，类似于黄昏或者薄暮的，不甚明晰的地带。寻常恶魔的生活都该是枯燥的，单一的，除了弱肉强食的厮杀之外并不存在任何其他的东西——曾经的Vergil也深有体会。

而Dante毫无疑问是个异类，他似乎与生俱来地擅长在任何环境展现出寻欢作乐的本事，比方说拉着他的兄弟用成群结队的恶魔玩棒球——一场只有全垒打的棒球。被击飞出去的Hell Antenora们总是契而不舍地爬回来，乐此不疲地充当这对兄弟的沙包。他的弟弟大笑着挥舞泛着红光的大剑，突然又转过头有些遗憾地说如果Nero也在就好了，他或许还能试着玩保龄球。而Vergil只是站在那里眺望着Dante笑得灿烂的侧脸没有回答——事实上，他也不知道该做何回答。

几天之前——虽然变得混乱的时间概念让他们无法确切地判断到底是几天——Dante用非常人类的方式烤了一只恶魔充当晚餐，在那之后他没再继续嚷嚷他的披萨或是圣代或是其他人类的食物，也不再抗拒他兄弟塞进他嘴里的红魂石，直到Vergil在某次装作非常不经意地表达出他的疑问。

“噢。”他的弟弟随意地耸了耸肩，“因为我们缺乏调料。大部分恶魔的肉都很腥，我们需要盐或者香辛料来改善这些令人难以下咽的家伙。”

“但是……”他的兄长迟疑着。

“什么？”

“我认为还好。”Vergil最终选择用一种听起来不那么明显的方式表达他的认可，事实上那恐怕是他在最近几年的记忆中享受过的最“正常”的一餐。

“Hey Vergil，你是在夸我吗。”

他的弟弟笑了起来，装出一副很夸张的惊讶模样。他一只手搭在Vergil肩上，眼睛远远地望着天际那一抹薄红。

“其实上一次我在魔界发现过一片岩盐矿，真该让你去看一看，那可是个奇妙的地方。可惜，我并不知道要怎么从这里再去找那个地方。”

“上一次？”Vergil从他弟弟的话里抓到了其他的重点，他眉头皱了起来——好吧那似乎一直都是皱在一起的。“但是那并不算是……”

“不、并不是你想的那个地方。”他看见那些嬉皮笑脸和吊儿郎当的东西从他弟弟脸上迅速褪去，Dante躲开Vergil探究的目光，仿佛心情瞬间变坏一般挥挥手。“嘿我们不要再继续这个话题了。”

那就像是一副沉重的枷锁挂在Vergil的咽喉、抑或是铅块坠进了他的胃里那样，他自己也不知该如何定义的情绪。他回忆起在Qliphoth最深处，崩塌中他转过身来第一眼看见的出现在他弟弟脸上的神情。那是他全然陌生的、并且显而易见是Vergil一点也不想在他弟弟脸上看到的神情。

“好吧，回到你调料的话题。”他面无表情地从怀里掏出什么。“你可以磨成粉试试，辣椒面和胡椒。”

“这不好笑Vergil。”Dante有些犯傻地看着塞进他手心里的红魂石和白魂石，他或许是想叹出一口气的，但是最终他捂着肚子弯下腰去，笑到连眼泪都出来了。“这真的一点都不好笑！”

Vergil发现他嘴角附近的肌肉不受控制地放松起来。

“你知道吗Dante，我并不介意去找一找你说的地方。毕竟，我们有得是时间。”

尽管如此，在一开始Vergil依然对那辆被称作Cavaliere的交通工具表达了抗拒，我是说，还有谁见过把武器和交通工具混为一体，花哨又夸张的玩意儿。但是他的弟弟跨在那辆轮廓一点儿也不圆滑的摩托车上单脚撑着地，双手抱在胸口微笑着，他不得不承认这确实算得上是一副十分迷人的光景。他听见他弟弟煞有介事地试图说服他：

“我们没有明确的目的地Vergil。”Dante瞟了一眼被他兄长握在手心里的日本刀，“而且比起结果，你应当试着享受一下过程。”

他用鼻孔轻轻哼出一声，最终还是跨上他弟弟身后的位置。Cavaliere在设计时显然没有考虑过载人的问题，后座整个高出了一截且十分光滑，Vergil能越过Dante的肩头毫无障碍地看到前方。原本他打算把阎魔刀抱在胸口挺直脊背坐着，但很显然这并不是那么安定的坐姿，于是他尝试着在后座附近找一找能够抓住以便需要时固定自己的扶手一类——然而这实在是太难了。

“我不介意你搂着我的腰，哥哥。”

“闭嘴骑你的车，蠢弟弟。”

Vergil撩起眼皮，Dante过长的发梢盖住他的脖颈，他可以想象风把它们吹起来的时候应该正好会拂过他的鼻尖。他抿紧唇角，还是抬起一只手搭在Dante肩上。

摩托车的魔界公路旅行在一开始或许还是能带给这对兄弟些许的新鲜感，但是Vergil很快便发现这并不是一种舒适的旅行方式。在设计上没有提供丝毫缓冲的后座很快就硌得屁股和大腿十分酸痛——尽管这一点对Vergil而言并不难以忍受；而显然他的弟弟一点也不存在任何安全驾驶的概念，高速下呼啸而来的狂风肆虐着他相对脆弱的角膜——唯一的好处或许是便于保持发型；再加上魔界并不存在宽敞的八车道公路，谁知道Dante在拐每一个弯道和跨越每一个障碍时脑子里都在想些什么，体验屁股悬空再砸回后座上简直是家常便饭，有好几次他不得不加重搭在Dante肩上那只手的力度以防止被甩飞出去。

噢不过说句实话，Vergil心想，他当然知道这种类似于杂耍的过山车式驾驶方式有什么样的实质含义。

我幼稚的、愚蠢的小弟弟。

他们穿过漫长的白昼与漫长的黑夜，跨过荒芜的砂岩和长满矮灌木的原野，当连绵的微小丘陵出现在地平线的尽头时，一个突兀地急刹车让Vergil的下巴撞在他弟弟的肩膀上。

“我来过这里。”

Dante喃喃自语地断定着，他把Cavaliere收了起来——鬼知道他收在了什么地方。他领着他的兄弟开始攀登那些丘陵，这确实不太平整，但是他的那辆摩托也不至于毫无用武之地——起码他的兄弟是这么认为的。Vergil用余光追逐着弟弟稍稍靠前的侧脸，他想这大概也算得上是所谓“享受过程”当中的一环。Dante开始从鼻子里哼出不成曲子的调调，虽然它们并不能总是那么恰好能飘进Vergil的耳朵里，他或许是略微迟疑了一小会儿，所以他仿佛看见血红色的大衣肩胛的纹理处升腾起来的某种具现化的情绪。

噢真该死，Vergil发现他越来越难以绷住他的面部肌肉了。

他们钻进一个黑乎乎的岩窟里，一开始真的是什么都看不见，虽然恶魔血缘给予了他们敏锐的五感使得他们不至于傻乎乎地摔跤或是撞墙。然后Vergil的双眼开始适应黑暗的时候，他捕捉到了整个岩窟的轮廓和Dante的背影，接着它们变得越来越清晰，显而易见这里并不是一点光源都没有。微弱的光线在狭小的区域反复折射着，他这才看清覆盖在四周岩壁上的都是些透明半透明的晶体，在它们之中毫无规律地洒着红、黄、白的物质。越往深处变得越宽敞起来，岩壁上的晶体也趋于纯净，到最后只剩下了透明度相当高的粉色。恰到好处的光线赋予了某种超然的飘渺感，哪怕只要再亮一分或是暗一毫肯定都会破坏这种平衡。

朦胧的光像是在Dante的轮廓勾勒出一层淡薄的晕，他大衣的颜色与岩壁十分相衬，这时很容易发现他与某些东西浑然天成的相适，譬如火、譬如红、譬如光明。他转过头来，映照在他兄长银发上的光芒模糊了他锐利的棱角，淡到只剩下一丝蓝的双瞳在此刻化为某种澄澈的浅银灰，那给他一种仿佛一眼便能望到底的错觉。

Dante笑了起来，他听起来似乎非常愉快。

“我说过该让你看看，非常奇妙不是吗。”

Vergil知道他的弟弟产生了怎么样的误解，他也知道他并不打算纠正这份误解。他短暂地垂下视线，然后又再度望向Dante眼里的蓝。

“确实，不虚此行。”

他听见自己的声音比任何时候都轻。但是现实并没有给他们享受当前静谧的机会，在Vergil余光的尽头，一瞬他捕捉到了一抹红色的幻影一闪即逝，他的右手立刻覆盖在阎魔刀的刀柄上。然而站在他身旁的兄弟对着他眨了眨眼，这制止了他把阎魔刀拔出来。红色的影子在他们四周划出几道高速移动的痕迹，然后在即将接触到Dante身后的瞬间被突然显现的Balrog击飞砸在岩壁上。

愚蠢的畜生，到底有多想不开才会妄图偷袭Sparda的后代。

“瞧！Vergil，晚饭！”

他的弟弟夸张地大呼小叫着，看上去十分欢快地变出与他同名的魔剑奔向趴在地上眼冒金星的红色恶魔。

“可不是，而且你也有调料了。”

他想，他的嘴角大概是勾了起来。

这只红色的长得像蜥蜴的恶魔叫做Fury，Vergil对它们并不算太熟悉，他听着Dante一边肢解Fury的四肢一边谴责这种恶魔。神出鬼没、速度快且擅长瞬移，总是绕着你死缠烂打又不容易抓到——你信吗他居然用了死缠烂打这个词。被肢解下来的Fury肉比Chaos的脂肪含量明显少了很多，血液的量也是。这是一种韧性非常强的红肉，它们的皮甚至还有一些硬度。Vergil比起上次显然熟练了很多，在Dante开口之前就叫出幻影剑把肉拆解成大小均一的肉块，再撒上磨成细小颗粒的岩盐。粉色的晶体被肉汁溶解沿着肌理渗透下去，放置一小会儿之后这些肉块摸起来便更加具有韧性。

Dante挑出Fury前爪的尖刺——这是它们进攻时使用的武器，简单的清洁打磨之后再劈开成数根细细的签。他把用盐腌好的肉块挤干净血水，一块一块地串在签子上。如果他们能串上一些蔬菜的话会更美味——当然Dante不会告诉你他是从哪些女性那里获得了这样的知识。

他把串好的肉串示意给Vergil看，然后把剩余的工作交给他的哥哥之后便跑了出去，等他再出现时，他带回了一些黑色的块状物。

“这是什么。”

Vergil有些嫌弃地看着那些块状物，毕竟它们看起来真的很脏。

“这是煤。”Dante把它们堆起来，然后用King Cerberus点燃。“来的路上你也看到了，这里没有活着的植物。不过我猜在两千年或者更早之前，这片区域或许是别的模样。”

他把Fury肉串架在火堆旁，突然升腾起来的火苗舔过肉块表面，除了蛋白质烤焦的香气之外显然还有别的东西。

“咳咳——我说，这不是我的错觉吧。”

Vergil看着他的弟弟用袖子粗暴地抹着被熏到的眼睛，接过他手里摇摇欲坠的肉串继续放在火上烤着。

“当然，看来这种恶魔的肉有些刺激。”

“噢，好吧。”Dante嘟囔着，“那么，你能吃辣吗Vergil。”

“总得试试。”

不得不承认作为百味之首的盐最大程度地提升了肉质的鲜美和韧性，同时也掩盖了大部分的腥味，但是这顿饭带个他们最深刻的印象还是热乎乎的烤Fury肉停留在舌尖上的烧灼感，这让Dante不得不先花时间把肉吹凉——要知道辣或许还不太致命，但是烫绝对可以做到。Vergil倒是在努力面无表情地进食，不过这显然变得十分困难，他不得不面对他的弟弟一边吐着舌头用微凉的空气缓解烧灼感，一边肆无忌惮地嘲笑他扭曲的表情。Vergil有限的忍耐很快被消耗殆尽，他恼火地把刚从火上撤下来的还冒着热气的肉块怼进Dante嘴里。

“噢！”

他的弟弟几乎跳了起来，龇牙咧嘴地呼出口中的热气。他艰难地咽下堪比熔岩的肉块，泛红的眼眶里堆积着些许的水雾，充满委屈地（当然有一半是演技）瞪着他的兄长。

“我敢说我的舌头一定肿了，Vergil。”

年长一点的那个几不可见地翻了个白眼，然后用他自己都不明白的轻柔力道塞了一颗红魂石到他弟弟嘴里。

“活该。”  
他说。


	3. Behemoth篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个最完美的黑洞，献给最鲜美多汁的贝爷【？
> 
> 依然是你们都懂的预警：请非饱腹状态下谨慎阅读～

所有对Dante有一定了解的人都知道，这位传奇的恶魔猎人武器更新换代速度堪比最新的**手机，在Vergil的记忆中也存在着和他的弟弟打一架愣是看着对方中途换了三把不同类型的武器这样的事实，而那堆武器的八成还是他路上刚捡来的。

比如说Beowulf。

Vergil不怎么使用阎魔刀以外的武器，除了趁手和熟练度的一方面外，他还记得曾经使用Force Edge的时候，回过神来才发现有的动作跟他弟弟挥Rebellion的时候简直可以说是一模一样。

但是Beowulf不同，简洁、流畅、还有极具破坏性的爆发力。这副光属性的拳套在这对兄弟身上呈现出的是完全不同的风格，这让它在Vergil这里赚足了好感，至今记忆犹新。

所以他发现他开始不由自主地观察Dante新的拳套，火属性的Balrog。不得不说外观的造型真的不是很对他的审美，而且很显然更加花里胡哨了，比如那个在地上擦火的类似巴西战舞的是个什么玩意儿！

而且他还注意到了其他的细节，比如说：

“Dante，你的拳套在数数。”

“噢，你说这个吗。”Dante把脸转向他的兄长些许，继续随意地锤着某只不长眼的Hell Caina。“实际上，它是在计数，你瞧——”

Balrog的纹理间闪烁着暗红色的光芒，每锤一下都用低沉的声音继续数着“Eight——Nine——Ten——”，然后在数到10的瞬间腾地窜起一团火焰，原本泛着蓝光的拳套也变成了烧透的金色。“now I'm on fire～”Dante愉快地矮下上半身，握成拳的右手对准好不容易站起来的Hell Caina，那只可怜弱小无助的恶魔被火焰构成的真升龙拳带上了天，无力地化作红魂的烟花洒满一地。

“使用时限20秒。”Dante眨了一下左眼，戴着拳套的右手比出一个心形，Balrog的纹路里飘出一缕黑烟，红金又变回了原本的颜色。

“我记得你不喜欢聒噪的家伙。”Vergil不动声色地侧身闪过弟弟的比心，一脸嫌弃地把黑烟挥散。

“这家伙大部分的时候也还算安分。而且它欠我一个魔具，用着也不亏，对吧。”Dante拍了拍Balrog，拳套的缝隙里火光一闪一闪地，传出低沉而含糊的声音。

“我可不欠你什么，斯巴达之子。是你自己用Cerberus一族的魔具炸了我的碎片，别忘了，总有一天我会再次强大到足以杀死你！”

Dante撇着嘴耸耸肩，对Balrog的威胁一点儿都不在意的样子，这不是第一个会这么说的恶魔，更何况它之前也不见得有多么厉害。反倒是Vergil颇为不爽地皱起了眉。

“什么碎片。”

“能让我从魔界现身人间的碎片！和你那把刀有相同魔力的碎片！”

Balrog咆哮着，从覆盖在Dante腿部的部分窜出的火蛇顺势卷住了他的上半身，那火焰剧烈地燃烧着，如果是普通人的话一定会被焚成灰烬。然而Dante却像是十分习惯的样子瞪视着手腕，左右用力相撞，拳套发出一声沉闷的钝响，卷在他身上的火蛇便像是畏惧一般缩了回去。

“自说自话的家伙，下次就用你换披萨吃好了。”

“他曾经获得过Yamato的碎片。”

“是吧，听起来是这样。”

Dante并不打算再继续这个话题，Balrog从他的肩上消失。他唤出与自己同名的魔剑，假装专注于新出现的Hell Judecca，只留了一个背影给Vergil。然后直到这一天结束，他们都没有再尝试过交谈。

所以他并没有想过第二天会在睡得迷迷糊糊的时候被他的双胞胎哥哥给踹起来这种可能性。

“什么……？”他一边揉着惺忪的睡眼一边摇摇晃晃爬起来，不过好消息或许是Dante一只都没有起床气这件事。

“前面有两只Behemoth。”Dante听见他的兄长十分平淡地回答，不得不说其实听起来还是蛮醒脑的，他有些漫无目的地想着。“并且它们行进的方向似乎与我们有些重合。”

“噢。”他伸了个懒腰，看起来已经成功地把睡意完全驱逐出去了。“嘿Vergil，我有个主意。”

Behemoth是一种两足的巨兽，相传它们与曾经将Dante吞入过腹中的巨鲸鱼Leviathan一同诞生，由于生性饕餮无厌而被禁锢在一副沉重的枷锁之中。一方面这使得它们行动迟缓，然而另一方面则很好地保护了它们的身躯。打破枷锁后Behemoth能够扭动两条分叉的肥厚舌头来移动，这时它们会变得相对迅捷，并在横冲直撞之余扫开所有障碍。这种恶魔也因为皮糙血厚，不太容易迅速杀死。

而现在，两头巨大的Behemoth毫无尊严地趴在这对兄弟的脚边，打开的枷锁完好无损地堆在了另一边——Dante十分坚持一定不能破坏它们，于是他付出了被撞飞出去两次作为代价。它们肥厚的舌头被Dante全部拆解了下来，Vergil则站在一旁用幻影剑比划着，他需要剥下这两只恶魔的皮，而且因为他们没有鞣制的条件，所以为了能直接使用生皮，Vergil必须保证剥下来的皮上不带一丁点儿脂肪。为了配合Dante每次突发奇想的恶魔料理，Vergil无奈地发现他的刀工越来越出神入化，进入了刀人合一刀随心动的境界。很快，他就得到了两张完整的Behemoth皮。

Dante在等待他兄弟剥皮的时候完成了另外一项工作。他先将Behemoth的舌头剖开成四根长条，用冰水洗净，加入足量的岩盐充分搓揉后悬挂在阴凉通风处。等风干之后再用烟熏，这些弹性十足的舌头便能存放上相当长的一段时间。

这时Vergil也将剥下来的皮晾在了舌头的旁边，他们可以进行下一步的工作了。Dante从Behemoth的两条后腿上割下几块脂肪充足的后臀肉，冲洗干净后切成粗犷而随意的块状，就在他打算用King Cerberus造几块冰先把肉冻起来时，他的眼角捕捉到不远处一闪而逝的紫色闪光。

“那是什么。”

他转头问Vergil，他的兄长正在努力把Behemoth的头盖骨剜出来。这头恶魔的头盖骨十分巨大，他们打算用它制作一个新的炖锅。Vergil用火烤掉仍然黏在骨头上的一些组织，很显然他并没有注意到他的弟弟到底看到了什么。

Dante思索了片刻，他丢下手里的活儿，循着记忆中发光的方向找去。不一会儿他回来了，手里抱着几朵看起来像是蘑菇模样的植物。Vergil认出那是一种会放电的植物，看起来Dante用了某种方式把它们拔了起来，脱离土壤让这些蘑菇无法再制造电力，看上去他们今天的配菜终于荤素都齐全了。

“我没做过炖肉。”Dante把Vergil刚做好的炖锅架在石头搭成的灶上，然后把切好的肉块一股脑儿全丢了进去。“别指望能吃到妈妈做过的那种味道。”

“我什么时候说过对你抱有期待了，Dante？”

“哈，是噢。”他不太高兴地嘟囔着，往锅里倒入清水，然后点起了火。没一会儿水开了，逐渐变成乳白色的肉块开始在锅里浮沉着，一些带血的浮沫飘上来堆在了锅沿。Dante用Behemoth枷锁上的木头削了一把细长的，其中一头有一片带凹陷的大致算是椭圆形的木块，他用这把姑且像是勺子的物体伸进炖锅里把肉块捞出来，丢进还有少许浮冰的清水里，乳白色的油珠从肉块中渗出来，围了水面上打着转儿的冰块一整圈。

倒掉炖锅里带血沫的水，用冰水清洗过的肉块脱离了原本那层浑浊的外皮，变得晶莹起来。贴在锅底的白色脂肪渐渐发出滋滋的声响。Dante用勺子翻炒了两下，确保肉块均匀受热，白色的表面套上一层浅浅的金黄，这时他再次往锅里加入清水，并调整了灶内燃料数量与空间大小，让灶火保持在一个温和的状态。接下来他应该转头处理蘑菇们了，但是他站在锅前思索了片刻，走到晾着Behemoth皮的地方，割下了细长的一条。

或许是他终于意识到过长的头发总是不听话地到处乱跑，非常容易妨碍干活。他在炉火边快速地烤了一下皮条，高温引出了皮革的弹性，Dante在皮条两端打了个结，手指一翻拢住脑后的头发绑成了一个小揪揪。大概是久违地感受到了被解放的快乐，Dante一边把切成块的蘑菇丢进锅里，一边哼起了不成调的曲子。

作为一个常年把头发一丝不苟全部撸到脑后的背头人士，Vergil不由自主地观察起他的双胞胎弟弟重见天日的下颌。失去了长发的遮挡，疯长的胡茬此刻有着超凡的存在感，它们毛绒绒的质感让本应棱角分明的下颌线变得暧昧不清，仿佛隔着一层满是雾的帘子。

Vergil反应过来的时候，他已经面色不善地掐住了Dante的下巴，明晃晃的幻影剑悬在半空中。

“呃……Vergil？”

Dante眼里流转着无措的光，他下意识地让双手停留在半空中，却无法思考该把它们往哪儿放。

“别动。”

Vergil面无表情地说，他用手指拈住幻影剑的尾端，锋利的刀锋划过之处，柔软的胡茬就像被收割的麦子整片倒下，露出藏在下面的皮肤。毛孔看起来有些明显，一看就知道没怎么保养过，不过也还勉强算得上水润。他继续用幻影剑刮过脸颊、下颌、唇角，虽然说就他们的体质而言即便刮破了也会瞬间修复，但是Vergil依然专心谨慎地推进着每一寸，直到收割完最后一从银白的绒毛。

他捏着Dante的下巴左右转动了一下，欣赏着他的弟弟重新变得清晰流畅的下颌骨线条。然后他掸掉散落在Dante胸口衣领的毛发残骸，满意地摸了摸自己的下巴。

“嗯，顺眼多了。”

他在Dante湛蓝的眼里看见了自己的倒影。嘴角附近的肌肉舒缓着拉出一个浅浅的上扬，眼睛的颜色比Dante浅了好几分，那之中晃荡着的是他全然陌生的情绪，他想要看得再清楚一些，于是凑近了一点，再近一点。

他尝到了肉汤的味道，融化在高温里的脂肪十分浓郁，盐的味道稍微有一些淡，混合着少许泥土的腥气。

“你偷吃了。”他听见自己的声音。

“我只是尝味道。”Dante湛蓝的眼里堆着满满的笑意，晃了几晃就快溢出来一样。“而且现在你也尝过了。”

“那我应该尝得更仔细一些。”

这时，一旁的锅中发出了不太妙的咕嘟声，Dante突然喊出一声响亮而懊恼的“噢——”，推开刚刚人道消灭了他所有胡茬的双胞胎哥哥，焦急地去查看他的炖肉。

哪怕再晚上那么一刻，他们的炖肉里就不会再有肉汤这种东西了。

但是，Vergil突然觉得，记忆中妈妈做的炖肉，或许和这锅里的就是一模一样的味道。

两头Behemoth的舌头变成了整整八大块色泽诱人的烟熏牛（贝）舌，Dante把这些大自然的馈赠塞进他们新添置的炖锅里，用两大块风干的Behemoth皮包裹起来，然后再充分发挥他的智慧把这一大包绑在了Cavaliere根本不存在的后架上。一切准备就绪之后，他向他的兄长夸耀了一下自己的心灵手巧，并示意他终于可以上路了，Vergil十分不乐意地盯着根本不存在后架的Cavaliere尾部突兀鼓起的那一大坨，用所有的本能拒绝着乘坐这架本应只管输出的交通工具。

“这肯定超重了Dante！你知道每次在弯道上的时候你的车都漂成什么样了吗？”

“天啊Vergil！你宁愿被甩飞也不愿意搂一下你弟弟的腰吗！？”

Vergil现在就想把他的弟弟甩飞。

但是他还是尽量面无表情地跨上了Cavaliere的后座——因为有着某个巨大的障碍物，所以他的大长腿跨得十分艰难——没有拿着Yamato的那只手挣扎了一下，看起来还算自然地环住Dante的腰。Cavaliere的后座构造十分不符合人体工程学，我们之前就讲过了，所以坐在高出这么一大截的地方Vergil怎么都觉得别扭，然后他多次调整无果之后，手臂略微用力把Dante的腰往自己怀里一捞，他的弟弟被迫坐直了身子——嗯，这下舒坦了。

“看来你长胖了。”

Dante正努力够着车把，他原本正在思考要不要让他的兄弟稍微放松些，这个姿势根本不是他习惯的那样，但是他最终选择了放弃，充分舒展他的背肌与肱二头肌牢牢地握住了车把。

“这是肌肉，哥哥。”

扭动油门之前，他这么辩解道。


	4. Pyrobat篇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这道菜的故事引出了整个菜谱的主线和之后的走向，所以做菜的部分就压缩得有点。。。。。。不管怎么样大家看完应该可以猜到后续了窝觉得嗯~  
> 由于这本爱的菜谱收录成了同人本，所以剩下的章节暂未解禁，并且计划在6月下旬的cp26上再二刷10本左右，感兴趣的朋友可以看一看  
> 剩余章节计划在6月15日斯巴达兄弟复婚一周年纪念日时公开，还请期待~

Vergil无论如何是不会承认，只一个小小的举动便让摩托公路旅行变得仿佛舒适了起来。诚然，屁股该痛还是痛的，但是Sparda家的男人什么时候怕过皮肉之苦？他的little brother驾驶风格依然风风火火，但是起码这个姿势让他不会在弯道的时候被甩出去，当然了，就算不搂着某人自称全是肌肉的腰他也一样不会被甩出去、大概。

他只是没有想到，隔着好几层布料依然可以感受到Dante的体温，以及心跳。恶魔血统敏锐的五感起到了超乎凡想的作用，他很快掌握了通过心跳的频率来揣摩Dante情绪的技巧，最起码他知道，他的兄弟对于这种久违的肌肤之亲比他想象中更甘之如饴，而这件事本身就能让Vergil忽略掉很多不甚理想的细节。

这要是放在二十年前，Vergil甚至会对自己骂上一句愚蠢，但是现在，他觉得所有的一切都是那么的刚好。

他们还新增了一个谈话的对象。Dante训狗一样捞出Balrog开始说教，事实上他只是希望阻止这个曾经掌管炎热地狱又成为他手下败将的恶魔讲出更多关于Yamato碎片的事，然而现实并不总是能顺着他希望的方向去走，他的兄长对这个故事表达了非常浓烈的兴趣——是啊毕竟那是他的刀，他心想。你不得不看到一副十分奇妙的光景，某个差点成为魔界之主的混血恶魔与随便摆放在地上什么地方的拳套在交谈。

Balrog对于它炎狱之王的头衔有些莫名其妙的抗拒，它十分热心地给新出现的Sparda之子讲述了它曾经效忠的对象，混沌魔王Argosax如何被另一位Sparda之子击败；再然后它在争夺炎狱之主的战斗中落败，而胜利了的恶魔Berial又如何在接下来的几年后突然消失了踪影，传闻它依然被同一位Sparda之子击败。在上一任炎狱之王事无巨细的讲述中，Vergil一边怀疑是否魔界大部分的恶魔都有着隐藏极深的Sparda崇拜，一边向他的孪生弟弟递去意味深长的一瞥。

“什么。”Dante回应着他兄长的目光，然后他看起来十分努力地在记忆中疏浚了一会。“噢，你说那只会喷火的家伙吗。事实上，严格意义上来讲他几乎是被你儿子击败的，brother。”

“好吧。”他看起来对这个答案相当满意，于是他让自己继续回到Balrog冗长的故事中。

“我并不知道那是个什么魔具的残骸。”钢蓝色的拳套每当说话时都会喷出微小的火星。“当时一群恶魔在争夺它，那不过只是一小片魔力的遗留物，但是它在炎热地狱中并没有被融化，或是别的方式毁灭。于是我干掉了其他觊觎它的恶魔，我得到了它。

“但是它并不容易驾驭，我怀疑我差一点被它撕裂。我耗费了相当长的时间来压制它，并试图驾驭它的力量，当我认为我成功了的时候，我已经出现在了Dumary岛上。”

“所以，甚至不算是你驱动它让你穿越魔界与人界的屏障。”Vergil此刻的语气让他看上去似乎在玩什么该死的侦探游戏。

“是的，我想你是对的，Sparda之子。”Vergil脚边的拳套闪烁着，甚至还漫出一些焦黑的烟，他这次没有作出嫌恶的样子扇开它们。他的孪生弟弟离开去到稍远的地方整理着Cavaliere和塞满车后的大包东西，这时Balrog明显压低了嗓音对他说着：“在我们恶魔当中还流传着这样的说法。曾经Sparda之子为了战胜我效忠过的王Argosax而坠入魔界，彼时他屠戮了小半个魔界，在那几年让所到之处的恶魔闻风丧胆。但是没过多久，他消失了，所以更多的恶魔认为这不过是空穴来风的无稽之谈。”

Balrog的睡前故事似乎就到这里了，他们今天的交谈就此划上了休止符。Vergil不需要耗费多少脑力的去推理就能猜到事实与后续，所以Dante隐瞒了他的某段经历，在他们之前无数次可能会触及到这一点的时候。但是他不明白，如果Balrog和Dante曾经都用Yamato的碎片打开过魔界与人间的通道，那么他应该知道这或许依然能够成为他们返回人间的一种途径。但事实上是他绝口不提这一点，他甚至没有表现出任何还打算寻找回到人间的方法的样子，他看上去或许一点儿都不想回去。

这不可能。Vergil脑子里有个声音告诉他。你知道的，一直以来他都有那个无可救药的人类沙文主义。

Vergil鲜见地感到踟蹰起来，即便他一点也不会表露出来。他不知道是否该去探究他的孪生弟弟隐瞒这一切的原因，他或许应该这么做，但是并没有足够的欲望驱使他去做这件事。

尽管这即将成为他胸中的疙瘩并越长越大，他依然将它搁置了下来。

“Dante。”在Cavaliere轰鸣的引擎声中，Dante依然能听见他孪生哥哥的声音透过骨传导沉淀在胸腔附近回响。“你的拳套魔力波动很大。”

他们此刻正在掠过某片树丛的边缘，树丛的面积看起来似乎并不很大，在Dante看来似乎还有些人为的痕迹，在那之后影影幢幢有些阴影，却不知为何看得不深明晰。他停下Cavaliere，凭空出现的钢蓝色拳套被他托在手上。

“这附近是高阶恶魔的领域。”Balrog的魔力不稳地震荡，那不像是恐惧，反而更贴近于一种亟力压迫其本能的紧绷感。“越是高阶的恶魔领地意识也越强，在我还统领着炎狱之时，若是有未臣服于我的恶魔靠近，等待他的就只有厮杀。我能察觉到，统治着这个领域的恶魔实力并不在我之下。”

或许是因为人类血缘的缘故，Sparda家的兄弟俩此刻并没有什么争夺领地的本能，不过如果对方真的是比Balrog还要强劲的恶魔，那么此刻默默地离开也不失为一种明智的选择。Vergil以为他们已经达成共识的时候，Dante突然把Balrog塞进了他兄长手里。

“嘿等会儿。我觉得我好像知道这他妈是什么鬼地方。”

“别说脏话Dante。”

他对着Vergil耸耸肩，靠近了那片树丛。Vergil属于恶魔的那一半捕捉到空气中的某种压力，那是类似于屏障一般的，带有驱逐与拒绝意味的魔力。Dante在空气中摸索着，他的手掌穿了过去，在另一边的那一半仿佛凭空消失一样，然后他把手抽回来，于是他的手掌又一点一点显现了出来。

“哇哦。”Dante发出了略微惊讶的感叹，“没想到至今依然还有效力。”

“怎么回事。”

“呃，事实上，上一次我路过这里的时候，遇到了那个恶魔。他给过我进入的许可，只是我没想到现在也依然能被允许。”他勾起嘴角，露出一副怀念的模样。“进去吧，他已经不在这里了，不过我知道他有不少好东西。”

Vergil斜眼给他弟弟扔去一个鄙夷的眼神，向刚才Dante摸索过的方向伸出手去——他的手掌贴在空气中，仿佛存在一面隐形的玻璃。

“噢对，我忘了。”Dante把一只手递给他的兄长，而Vergil握住那只手，空气中看不见的屏障上出现微小的波纹，然后他们穿了过去。

那里根本就没有什么树丛。那是一座仿照古巴比伦风格建造的城堡，大块的石料堆砌而成的外墙，两侧各有阶梯通往顶层——看上去那儿像是花园。一些藤蔓的植物顺着墙根蜿蜒而上，从它们喜人的长势来看，就如Dante所说这里已经荒废有些时日了。

底楼大厅中央摆着一张十二人的雕花长桌，厚厚的灰尘积满石雕的凹槽，Vergil把托在掌上的balrog放上去，而从刚才起便一言不发的拳套突然开口道。

“这是Lucifer的城堡。”

“不错。”Dante用手掌拂去桌上的灰尘。“怎么，你也认识他？”

“不。但Berial与他似乎有过交情。”

“啊——说起来那个喷火的家伙好像是这么说过。”Dante挥手扫开漂浮在空气中的微小颗粒，翘起一条腿坐在桌上。“我们打了一架，然后他邀请我到这里来。他是个奇怪却有趣的家伙，除了有一些‘小毛病’。那个时候的我一定很无聊，但是他说他厌倦了魔界的生活，最后还自说自话变成了魔具要协助我离开魔界，条件是必须得带他一起。有趣的家伙吧？”

那一小片记忆变得鲜明起来，那个身负六翼战斗起来漫天玫瑰的恶魔，嘴边随时挂着那些少儿不宜的台词。以及后来攀附在他肩头时张开两支钢羽的触感，伸手一摸就会源源不断出现红色魔力凝成的箭矢。

“哼。”Vergil用鼻子发出不置可否的回应，“然后呢，你的魔具在哪儿。”

“hmm……Enzo的仓库里吧，我想。是交水电费那次还是叫圣代外卖那次来着？”Dante装模作样地搔了搔他那头乱七八糟的银发——显然他把绑起来的马尾拆掉了，他大声地清了清嗓子，嘟囔了一句听不清的什么离开了大厅。如果正如他所说，这座城堡的主人已经躺在那个掮客的仓库里堆灰了，那么某个恶魔猎人自然能够毫无愧疚地“借用”他能找到的任何物资。

Vergil嘴角舒展开来，他敲敲Balrog旁的桌面，别有用意地提点前任的炎狱之主。

“别让你的一腔真心也付错了人。”

他在一间看上去约莫是仓库的房间里找到他的弟弟，倚在门框上看着对方在弥漫的灰尘里翻箱倒柜。

“不过是二十多年前捡过你一副拳套来用，至于这么拐带我魔具的吗。再说了那本来也该是我的拳套。”Dante一边把用木条钉在一起的箱子抬出来，头也没回地说。

“他问如果被你拿去抵押了能不能认识Lucifer。”

Vergil看着他的双胞胎弟弟带着惊讶转过脸，然后跌坐在摞在一起的木头箱子上大笑起来，积在缝隙里的灰尘颤了颤，簌簌地落了满地。他嘴角勾了起来，他们总是会喜欢你，他心想，不管是这些把Sparda崇拜隐藏极深的恶魔，还是那些你试图庇护的人类。

“行了Vergil，快来看看我找到了什么。”

他们从Lucifer的仓库里翻出了一整瓶橄榄油，甚至还有几个装满葡萄酒的木桶，和用防潮的袋子装起来的香辛料。

“这的确是个……不太合群的恶魔。”

“我说过了，你见过哪个恶魔会为了想要离开魔界去人间而自觉自愿变成魔具的。我们打的那一架他根本没算输。”

啊，说到这个。他把酒桶搁到一边，望向孪生弟弟的眼睛。

“Dante，你曾经用Yamato的碎片从魔界回到过人间，对吧。”

一瞬，他在Dante眼底看到了转瞬即逝的躲闪，但是他最终没有移开他的眼睛，他们四目相对，然后他回答说，“是的。”

这或许不是一个谈话的最佳时机，在那几只小东西突然从他们中间飞过时，Vergil有些恨恨地想着。

Pyrobat，一种恼人的、讨厌的小东西。Vergil只希望此刻他的弟弟眼中没有出现如释重负的情绪，他知道他在隐瞒些什么，并且每当Dante欲盖弥彰地试图躲闪时，一种崭新的，他也不知该如何描述的负面情绪沿着心底的缝隙漫出来，一点一滴越积越多。他手起刀落切碎半空中圆形的区间，几只Porybat还没来得及喷出口中的火焰便碎裂成红色的结晶。接着King Cerberus的电光冲散了剩余的Pyrobat，一只只黑色的小蝙蝠从半空坠落，下雨一般铺了满地。

“看来我们应该先做些清扫工作。”

“不。”Vergil捉住转身想逃的Dante的上臂，不甚明晰的仓库光线中淡到看不出一丝蓝色的双眼望进他的孪生弟弟泛起绿光的眼里。“我们继续。”

“fine brother。”他沉默了片刻。如果这是你希望的，那么我会为你揭开这厚重的血痂，把那之下新生的肉芽与被掩盖住的脓全部呈现与你。

“我在魔界游荡过一些时日，我不知道那有多长，因为它毫无意义。然后我找到了那个空间的裂缝，我一穿过去它就在我身后碎成了齑粉，这时我才明白那意味这什么。就像Balrog说的那样，那不过是一小片魔力的残骸，微小却强大的，让我无比熟悉的魔力。”他安静地回望着Vergil银蓝色的双眼，那层潇洒而浪荡的面具被完全剥离，但是你依然能看到在那下面被磨得圆润的坚韧。他继续开口说：“那是Yamato的碎片，是你的魔力。但是你已经不在了。”

他眨眨眼，那象征着倾吐秘密的光芒从他的眼里褪去，他露出一个虚有其表的笑容，那层面具现在又再次黏在了他脸上。

“你瞧，我藏起来的就只是这样毫无意义的东西。”

“不，它并不是毫无意义，Dante。”Vergil回答他。“事实上，如果我们还能找到其他的Yamato碎片，我们就能再用它回去。”

“或许吧。从理论上来说你是对的。”

他垂下手，看上去兴趣缺缺的模样。Vergil皱起了眉，然后他还是问出了口。

“我以为你会想回去。”

“没有你想象中那么想——至少现在没有。”

“为什么。”他的眉头皱得更深了。

“没有为什么。能摆脱该死的水电费和那两个只会催债的可怕的女人，难道还有比这更好的事吗。”他一副吊儿郎当的模样摊开手转了个圈，俯下身去捡起伺机想要逃走的蝙蝠们。他保持着背对Vergil的姿势，小声地补充了一句：“而且你在。”

然后他拎着一只Pyrobat，仿佛刚才什么都没发生那样把这只可恶的小混蛋举过头顶。

“呃Vergil，你吃油炸鹌鹑吗。”

“那是什么。”

“事实上……我也不知道。”

他打量着拎在手里对着他呲牙咧嘴的恶魔，它们铺着薄膜的双翼占了身体的一倍还要多，那中央的身躯看起来并没有多少肉。然后他示意他的兄长带上橄榄油和红酒香辛料，离开仓库移动到了看起来像是厨房的地方。

哈，厨房。一个掌管着魔界一方领土的魔王，一个前任的堕落天使，在他居住的城堡里修了一间功能齐备的厨房。那不禁让人怀疑你的原罪究竟是pride还是gluttony。

Vergil还没吐完槽，Dante已经在另一边将一只Pyrobat开肠破肚，他挖出它的内脏，丢弃两扇无用的膜翼，再用开水烫掉它的皮毛。Vergil一言不发地观看完全过程，然后驱使蓝色的幻影剑刷刷两下处理完剩余的那一堆——干净，并且高效。

Dante站在一旁递给他的兄长一个微笑，他把被Vergil处理干净的肉丢进清水洗了洗，放进锅里煮了片刻，然后捞出来用清水冲凉，接着把盐、香辛料、红酒洒进去。

“然后呢。”Vergil问。

“什么？噢我来吧。”

“然后呢。”他执拗地站在装满蝙蝠肉的容器前不肯让开，利落地解开手套整齐地放在一旁，转过脸瞪视着他的孪生弟弟。

“呃——把它们揉进肉里……”他目瞪口呆地看着那个应该有着重度洁癖与强迫症的兄长把手伸进那堆蝙蝠肉和调味料里，一丝不苟地搓揉起来。“天啊你是谁，你对Vergil做了什么！”

“闭嘴。”

他们并肩站在前任堕落天使荒废多年的厨房里，一言不发地处理着各自手里的活儿。Dante把橄榄油倒进锅里预热，当然他费了些功夫把它们清洗干净，然后又捣鼓好了炉灶。Vergil抓起一只腌制完成的Pyrobat递给身边的弟弟，然后Dante让那块肉顺着锅边滑进热油里，小小的气泡包裹住那块异物沸腾起来形成一口泉眼，发出滋滋的响声。蛋白质变熟的香气混合着些微红酒的酸味开始弥漫在空气里，Dante把那只炸到约六七成熟的Pyrobat捞起来放在一旁沥干，然后接过他的兄长递给他的另一只依样滑进油锅里。

“我之前有想过一些事情。”Vergil揉着新的一块蝙蝠肉，等待它在他手心里失去黏滑的触感。“我认为每个月和Nero一起吃一次晚餐会是个不错的选择，还有你那个垃圾堆一样的房子可以整理一下。”

“嗯哼。”Dante在一旁应着，“厨房大概能用。”

“还得有个书房。”

“随你喜欢。”

“如果我们能发现其他的Yamato碎片，我们就用那个回去。”

“我没意见。”

他把最后一只Pyrobat丢进油锅里，然后催促他的兄长去洗手。在Vergil转身的那一瞬，他还是没能藏起嘴角止不住的上扬。

等这对双胞胎终于炸好他们的蝙蝠端进大厅时，他们才想起来可怜的Balrog被孤零零地晾在了桌上多久。

“我很抱歉，Dude。”Dante趴在桌边戳了戳上一任的炎狱之王，“我保证，在我拥有下一个拳套之前一定不会卖掉你的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 于是写在后面的话。这一章作为一个过渡真的写得非常纠结，窝想要表达出他俩心境的转变，当时隔多年的爱已经复苏，然而缺失掉的时间造成的隔阂还在，他们会怎么样努力相互靠近。
> 
> 太南了，真的太南了，你哥太难揣摩了！
> 
> 然后做菜的部分真的就太少了想要进来研习菜谱的各位（没有这样的人！）真的十分抱歉！
> 
> 然后窝要说窝真的很喜欢巴洛克的啦wwww上一道菜把他写成好像要搞事情的亚子其实木有！他是个谐！而且整个系列的拳套窝都相当喜欢的特别是伊芙利特！然后顺便说一句窝对武器可爱的概念模范大概是小风小炎那个亚子！（？）所以巴洛克也被窝往那个方向带啦dbq！
> 
> 然后有关4代那位路西法的设定是窝瞎掰的！不过想一下吼，前任堕落天使对着2様满嘴骚话，是不是很带感www不过贝利尔的斯巴达崇拜真不是窝瞎掰，他森桥就是这么写的吼
> 
> 总而言之，希望大家能够从这支离破碎的文字里感受到他们互相在乎，都想要为对方妥协的心情吧。
> 
> 那么最后送给大家一盘爱的炸小蝙蝠~【你走开


End file.
